


Breach

by KnightDawn



Series: Blood of the Covenant [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Boys Being Boys, F/M, Mahariel POV, Meet-Cute, Tamlen being Tamlen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: “This is your fault. We were supposed to stay near the camp."In which two boys get lost in a swamp and meet someone.
Relationships: Mahariel & Tamlen (Dragon Age), Male Mahariel/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Blood of the Covenant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947613
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Breach

“This is your fault,” Farren sighed, glaring at Tamlen as they waded through the wet, swampy terrain. Even though it was summer, the water was still chilly since they were so far south. “We were supposed to stay near the camp.”

“Aw, that’s no fun... besides, you followed me of your own free will.”

“Only to keep you out of trouble,” Farren grumbled. “Now we’re lost in the Korcari Wilds! And you keep leading us in circles. We’ve passed that stump three times.”

Tamlen paused to look at the stump, frowning as he studied it. “I don’t think it’s the same one, lethallin. This one has a weird lump on top.”

“Tamlen, that’s a toad.” The toad tilted it’s head to one side as Farren eyed it, as if it were scrutinizing the two boys for their odd behavior.

“Oh, good. Maybe you can ask it for directions.”

Farren frowned, but crept a little closer despite his doubts. It was worth a try. At worst, the toad would just ignore him or hop away. _My friend and I are lost. Could you help us find our way home?_

The toad blinked and flared it’s throat out in confusion while Farren waited for an answer. It’s soft croaking sounded like laughter. He puffed his own cheeks out a bit, frustrated.

“Wait, don’t you have to kiss it first?” Tamlen asked.

“You kiss a toad for luck,” Farren said, rolling his eyes. He supposed a little luck couldn’t hurt, though, so he leaned in to press a quick peck to the top of the toad’s head — 

— and was promptly stunned when he felt a crackle of magic and his lips were suddenly pressed against a _girl’s_ instead. 

Farren pulled back quickly, but he saw her golden eyes were wide, half-hidden beneath her raven-dark bangs. Her cheeks flushed when Tamlen started laughing, and she shoved Farren away as she darted for the woods. He lost his balance and fell backwards into the cool water with a yell, which only made Tamlen laugh even harder.

“Creators! What was that!?”

Farren shot another glare at Tamlen as he got up, composing himself. He had to adjust his soaked clothes and squeeze the water out of his braid. “I think we spooked her.”

“We spooked her?!” Tamlen also found that statement hilarious, his laughter once more ringing out. Farren blushed and threw his hair over his shoulder in a huff, then trudged off, away from Tamlen. “Wait! Don’t leave me!”

A quarter of an hour passed before Farren heard a twig snap and turned quickly, in time to spy a young raven lighting on a branch above a split path. It cawed, and then flew off toward the right, even as Tamlen started to go left.

“Wait,” Farren said, grabbing Tamlen’s arm. “We should go right here.”

“You’re always supposed to go left when you’re lost,” Tamlen grumbled, but he let Farren guide them without further protest.

Half an hour later, they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Farren is a mage with an affinity for animals, so Tamlen's comment about asking a toad for directions was completely serious.
> 
> Tamlen's comment about "always going left" when you're lost is also an oldschool video game reference.
> 
> They're all about 12-13 in this ficlet. It happens about 8 years before the Blight.


End file.
